


unity

by sxetia



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxetia/pseuds/sxetia
Summary: for 3/5
Relationships: Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	unity

The gap between them is slowly getting shorter, narrower, tension between them tighter as man and machine becomes man and _woman._ He breathes hard and heavy, chest rising and falling underneath her, ribs pressing against thin skin and then sinking back into the hollow of his torso — and she is stiller than anything. Hands on his bare stomach, cold metal on cold flesh, boy born dead intersecting with a killing machine's implements of destruction. 

Eyes meet with hers and then dart down to her chassis. Eye contact, a state of focus. When he looks down again he sees her _body,_ sharp angles and bolts melting away into shape and smooth, subtle form. Shape of a woman, presence of a lover, artificial heat pooling with the pressure and warmth that grows in his core. His body betrays him — though it can't be faulted because she deliberately worked this reaction out of him, pressed his buttons and coaxed his desire out of obscurity like relaying commands to a computer. 

He swallows hard and licks his lips. She smiles and leans down (servos clicking and whirring, joints locking into place as to support her immense weight, dull throb of a motor where her pulse should be — would be), kisses him to wet his lips, and murmurs something: he can't really hear it, can't quite make it out, but he makes a noise and nods his head to give his affirmation and agency to her. Fingers full of blue bedsheets, eyes glued to her body — indescribable allure in the way that narrow shoulders give way to great blocks of blonde or the shelf of hips are cut off by grids of spoilers, in the precision of her movements and the firm assertion that she gives him... 

She was created to replicate the human mind, inside and out, purity and impurity — including the most unsightly and guiltily organic of aspects, desire, the need, the want. Fingers work their way under his waistband and strip him, exposed fully to her in body and in spirit, completely at her mercy. She makes it fair — tugs the ribbon off and guided his hands to her hips, letting him take her in. Wants him to enjoy her, wants to spoil him, wants to be one with him, wants to... 

When they connect he inhales sharp and fast, gasp like a dying breath, unable to think anything but _her_ or know anything but _her_ , not that he ever has or ever will know a time where she wasn't there, can't know a time without her, doesn't want to know a time without her. One in body and in soul, boundaries erased, a closeness like he's never known before. His arms lock around her frame as his head slacks, face in her busom and hot breaths against polyethylene flesh — says her name as her fingers run through his hair, says it until there's nothing in his mind but her name, her name and the connection and the distinction between organic and synthetic becoming so vague that he doesn't even consider the cold of her chassis or the piston bounce of her hips robotic, they're just her, they're just parts of her, and she's getting warmer and he's starting to get cloudy headed and he feels like he might explode and then— 

And then he does, and so does she. His body goes limp as the heat shuts her down, bliss shared between two forms and momentarily reaching a singularity in the mutual exchange of their release. She slumps against him, nearly crushing him against the bed. Slowly, surely, they become individuals again — individuals who share a mess and sit motionless in their own indecency, fingers in her hair and breath against her neck. 

When she awakens she's quick to touch again, quick to hold. Quick to reinforce their unity. He is quick to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> for 3/5


End file.
